Savoir résister
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il existait, dans ce bas monde, une seule chose face à laquelle Kaidoh ne savait pas résister : tout ce qu'il trouvait mignon. EijiKai!


**Titre:**_ Savoir résister  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Eiji/Kaidoh avec Fuji en entremetteur_

**Note: **_Bon, à priori ça semble du crack (et ça en est je sais xD), mais personne n'a fait le lien à part moi? Kaidoh aime les chats + Eiji ressemble à un chat = Kaidoh aime Eiji. C'est très mathématiques. *bam*_

_Plus sérieusement, c'était un essai. Ce n'est pas particulièrement innovant, je voulais juste montrer comment le couple pourrait être. Personnellement, je les trouve vraiment mignons, séparément et ensemble xD! Vraiment, c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il existait, dans ce bas monde, une seule chose face à laquelle Kaidoh ne savait pas résister : tout ce qu'il trouvait mignon. Face à une petite chose adorable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, de rougir un peu et de tenter de la saisir. Dans le cas des animaux, il lui suffisait de tenter de les approcher et de jouer avec eux, mais qu'en était-il quand le sentiment le prenait pour une personne?

Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait s'appliquer aux êtres humains avant de rencontrer un dénommé Kikumaru Eiji. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ressemblait à un chat, la faiblesse par excellence de Kaidoh, à couiner des «nya~» et à courir partout comme il le faisait. En plus, sa tendance à faire des câlins à tout et rien ajoutait à son charme félin. Avec le temps, Kaidoh en était venu à trouver tout ce qu'il faisait mignon, que ce soit de parler de leur Ochibi ou de sauter sur les gens sans qu'ils s'y attendent.

Toutefois, contrairement à un vrai chat, il ne pouvait pas prendre un fil, le tendre devant lui et l'attirer pour le flatter. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui lancer une balle en espérant qu'il saute dessus et la garde pour lui – il pouvait toujours jouer au tennis avec lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était un être humain : il devait contrôler ses pulsions.

Les rares fois où son senpai venait par lui-même lui donner son fameux câlin, il tentait d'en profiter au maximum tout en le montrant le moins possible. Il essayait aussi de ne pas rougir quand il était question de lui, peu importe les circonstances. Déjà qu'il essayait de cacher sa faiblesse envers les animaux en général, il n'était pas question qu'on sache qu'elle s'étendait jusqu'à un être humain.

Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'y réfléchissait pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'extérioriser; il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à y réfléchir. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment qu'il devait taire, parce que son senpai, bien qu'il en ait l'air, n'était pas un chat.

~xxx~

Eiji était faible par rapport à beaucoup de choses. En fait, il se considérait généralement comme incapable de bien gérer ses pulsions, ce qui l'amenait toujours à tout faire sans y réfléchir. Il était content que les gens autour de lui l'acceptent tel qu'il était, allant parfois jusqu'à le trouver mignon. Cependant, il arrivait qu'il se déteste parce qu'il n'avait pas su se retenir de faire telle ou telle chose.

En plus, pour ne pas l'aider, il y avait une chose dont il éprouvait un besoin presque vital : de l'amour. Et pas que l'amour d'une personne, non; il avait besoin de l'amour de tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Comme il était enclin à en douter, il réquisitionnait toujours des preuves physiques de leurs sentiments, sous la forme de câlins et autres attouchements très innocents.

Évidemment, toute l'équipe de Seigaku n'y échappait pas, bien que la victime toute désignée soit généralement Echizen, Fuji ou Oishi, le premier parce qu'il était le bébé de l'équipe, le deuxième parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et le troisième parce qu'ils jouaient en double. Cependant, il y avait une personne dont Eiji doutait de plus en plus du sentiment : Kaidoh.

Il le savait peu expressif et plus proche de Momoshiro ou d'Inui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter qu'il le déteste : il semblait éviter comme la peste les occasions de câlins que le pauvre adolescent tentait de créer et il ne le regardait jamais directement dans les yeux. C'était peut-être dans sa personnalité, mais il donnait quand même l'impression d'être plus proche de tous les autres sauf lui – c'était du moins la vision d'Eiji, et, quand il s'était décidé sur une chose, c'était qu'elle était vraie.

C'est pourquoi, un beau jour, il en eut marre et décida qu'il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Comme il n'était pas très bon pour élaborer des plans, il fit part de ses questionnements à Fuji – il était persuadé que lui saurait quoi faire. Ce dernier lui assura que Kaidoh était timide et qu'il devait par conséquent faire les premiers pas. Il devait l'approcher plus souvent, que ce soit pour lui parler ou lui donner des câlins, mais, surtout, il devait l'inviter en dehors des cours.

Fort de ces conseils, Eiji décida qu'il ferait tout pour que lui et Kaidoh soient de meilleurs amis.

~xxx~

Kaidoh ne savait plus quoi faire : depuis une semaine ou deux, son senpai pareil à un chat le talonnait sans arrêt, le suivait partout et sous la moindre excuse – ça, c'était quand il en avait, souvent il ne s'expliquait même pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, de se jeter sur lui – littéralement ou pas.

Il avait été poussé à réaliser un sentiment qu'il aurait préféré passer sous silence : il ne trouvait pas juste son senpai mignon, c'était beaucoup plus. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il commettrait une gaffe monumentale qui lui ferait perdre son amitié et son respect.

Un vendredi soir, après l'entrainement, Eiji pour une fois n'accompagna pas Momoshiro et Echizen et préféra inviter Kaidoh à sortir. Ce dernier accepta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le centre-ville. Le plus vieux fit la conversation à lui tout seul et ne se gêna pas pour toucher son coéquipier, que ce soit pour lui prendre le bras, lui donner une moitié de câlin ou juste lui ébouriffer les cheveux – pour une fois, il ne portait pas de bandana.

Kaidoh n'allait jamais dans son sens, mais il ne l'empêchait pas non plus. Il espérait vraiment que l'autre ne le verrait pas rougir; en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il continue à être aussi proche de lui.

Ils entrèrent dans une animalerie – disons plutôt qu'Eiji l'y traina – et ils regardèrent un long moment les chats. Il y avait une employée qui les prenait et proposait aux gens de les flatter. Kaidoh ne se fit pas prier et put même prendre dans ses mains un petit spécimen tout noir, miaulant gaiement. Il lui lécha même la main, ce que l'adolescent trouva absolument trop mignon.

Ils y passèrent une bonne demi-heure, et, pendant ce temps-là, le plus jeune en oublia presque son senpai : il était complètement médusé par les boules de poils qui jouaient toutes ensemble, se bataillaient et se léchaient mutuellement. À un moment, toutefois, il regarda de nouveau le plus vieux, et son expression oblitéra toutes pensées d'animaux.

Eiji avait l'air blessé d'un petit animal, un véritable air de chien battu. Sa bouche formait une grimace, ses yeux étaient pleins d'envie et de jalousie et tout son corps montrait un énervement certain. Kaidoh ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il se disait qu'il devait être jaloux de toute l'attention qu'il donnait aux chats.

De fait, il le tira par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Le serpent se laissa tirer à travers la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit parc. Eiji, à un moment, avait enlevé sa main de son poignet pour la glisser dans la sienne, et Kaidoh se sentait tout drôle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux, mais ne lâchèrent pas leur emprise. Le plus jeune n'osa pas relever le regard, de sorte qu'il ne vit pas le visage du plus vieux lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Kaidoh, est-ce que tu me détestes?

Il siffla pour se calmer et réussit à répondre, sans lever les yeux :

- N-non... pourquoi?

Sur le ton de la jérémiade, Eiji se plaignit :

- Parce que tu me regardes jamais dans les yeux, tu évites mes câlins et tu me parles presque pas! Nyah!

Après avoir dégluti, Kaidoh réussit enfin à relever le regard et planta ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux. Il était stressé, mal à l'aise et n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfouir sous le sol. Pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains et avoua :

- En fait, Eiji-senpai... je t'aime!

Il se sentit rougir plus que jamais auparavant, mais ne baissa pas le regard. Son vis-à-vis lui fit un gros sourire et répliqua, l'air de rien :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Kaidoh! Comme toute l'équipe!

Le serpent l'aimait, mais, à ce moment-là, il lui aurait volontiers donné une baffe. Il précisa sa pensée de la sorte :

- Je t'aime de façon romantique, senpai.

Sa réaction fut presque comique : il se figea, puis son visage au complet prit une teinte écarlate. Il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa main et continua de le regarder, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

Kaidoh fut le premier à baisser le regard et il défit leur étreinte avant de siffler. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner, mais Eiji le prit par l'épaule pour l'en empêcher et demanda :

- Ça veut dire que tu voudrais m'em-m'embrasser?

Le plus jeune soupira – il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de l'innocence de l'autre tout à coup –, mais il répondit tout de même :

- Oui.

- Et sortir en rendez-vous amoureux?

- Oui.

- Et se tenir la main?

- Oui!

Cette fois, Kaidoh était énervé : qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans «je t'aime» au juste? Il leva enfin les yeux sur le visage de l'autre et le vit plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se demandait ce à quoi il réfléchissait, mais, enfin, Eiji répondit à sa question muette :

- D'accord.

- D'accord? demanda le serpent, incertain.

Eiji afficha son plus beau sourire pour lui répondre :

- Je veux bien sortir avec toi!

Kaidoh tenta de le contredire sans succès, parce que le plus vieux enchaina tout de suite :

- Je sais pas encore si je t'aime comme toi, mais je veux bien essayer!

Le serpent était partagé entre la joie et la frustration. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne savait pas dire non, c'était Eiji.

~xxx~

Eiji ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec Kaidoh et il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Le lendemain, samedi, il appela son meilleur ami, Fuji, et lui demanda de nouveau conseil :

- Fujiii, Kaidoh m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui! Nyah! Je fais quoi maintenant?

Le génie du tennis lui demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté, Eiji?

Le presque chat rétorqua aussitôt :

- Je sais paaas... il m'a demandé et je l'ai vu rougir et je sais pas, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? Mais c'était stupide, j'aurais pas dû, en même temps il aurait été triste et j'aurais pas voulu qu'il soit triste moi et nyah...

- Eiji, calme-toi, lui intima son ami. Tu penses quoi de lui?

Le rouquin fit ce qu'on lui dit et se calma. Il réfléchit tout en répondant :

- C'est mon kouhai... je le respecte beaucoup pour son endurance... je trouve ça chou quand il rougit... j'ai envie de le câliner... c'est chou qu'il aime les chats même si je suis jaloux quand il leur porte trop d'attention, je voudrais que ce soit moi qu'il trouve mignon...

Le silence se fit et Fuji dit simplement :

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, par hasard?

Perdu, Eiji le contredit :

- Mais, mais, être amoureux c'est vouloir embrasser l'autre, sortir en rendez-vous, se tenir la main... attends, on a fait tout ça en fait, sauf s'embrasser évidemment, mais c'est vrai que passer du temps avec Kaidoh c'est plutôt bien en fait...

Sur un ton joyeux, son ami le rassura :

- Eiji, fais ce que tu as envie de faire.

Le spécialiste des acrobaties acquiesça :

- Hm, tu as raison! Merci Fuji! Je te revaudrai ça!

- J'attends avec impatience, répondit-il. Je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, Eiji se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son téléphone encore dans ses mains, il se demanda ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et la réponse lui vint bien rapidement. Il signala le numéro de son nouveau petit ami et, à peine celui-ci répondait-il qu'il l'assaillit :

- Kaidoh, est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?

- Je dois m'entrainer, précisa le serpent, mais j'ai rien demain.

- Nyah, gémit Eiji, l'entrainement passe avant moi?

Il y eut une hésitation de l'autre côté et Kaidoh finit par répondre :

- Non, bien sûr, mais...

- Dans ce cas, reprit immédiatement le plus vieux, tu veux aller voir un film?

Son kouhai hésita encore et finit par répondre :

- Si c'est ce soir, ça m'irait.

- Parfait! Je viendrai te chercher à dix-sept heures et je veux que tu sois prêt!

Sur ces belles paroles, il raccrocha et se leva. En sautillant, il fouilla dans tous les vêtements qu'il avait et mit plus d'une heure à se décider. Ensuite, il regarda les horaires des films sans arriver à choisir et finalement il en nota plusieurs sur un papier qu'il glissa dans ses poches. Il était seize heures quand il fut fin prêt – encore bien tôt, considérant qu'il n'avait qu'un vingt minutes de marche à faire pour se rendre chez Kaidoh.

Il perdit du temps dans son salon en compagnie de certains de ses frères et sœurs. À seize heures trente, il était dehors, prêt à se rendre chez son copain. Il arriva comme prévu avec dix minutes d'avance, mais sonna quand même, et Kaidoh lui répondit. Manifestement, il était déjà prêt, alors ils purent partir immédiatement.

En chemin, Eiji raconta de long en large les films qu'il avait choisis et demanda à Kaidoh de prendre celui qui lui tentait le plus. Celui-ci prit étonnamment un film traditionnel japonais, le dernier sur sa liste. Le pauvre Eiji accepta à contrecoeur pour lui faire plaisir, et ce, même s'il préférait les films d'animation.

Pendant la représentation, Kaidoh laissa sa main sur l'appui-bras et Eiji n'hésita pas à la prendre. Elle n'avait en aucun cas la douceur de celle d'une fille, mais il en aimait le toucher. D'ailleurs, comme le film l'ennuyait profondément, il préféra passer la majorité du temps à regarder son petit ami. Ce dernier, quand il le remarquait, lui donnait des coups d'œil en coin et rougissait – Eiji décida d'emblée que c'était trop craquant.

Au milieu du film peut-être, la noirceur de la salle et le manque d'intrigue intéressante firent leur effet et Eiji, enfin, céda. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Kaidoh et fit de très beaux rêves le concernant. Il se réveilla quand les lumières se rouvrirent et se frotta les yeux avec un bâillement.

Quand ils sortirent du cinéma, le plus vieux aurait été bien en peine de résumer le film ni même de dire de quoi il parlait. Il demanda tout de même à Kaidoh s'il avait aimé et celui-ci lui répondit oui en rougissant encore un peu.

Puisqu'il avait faim, Eiji proposa qu'ils aillent manger ensemble et il accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant de ramen et Eiji fit la conversation à lui tout seul. Il se permit plusieurs coups d'œil vers son copain, lequel mangeait calmement ses nouilles.

Quand le repas fut terminé, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un parc et s'installèrent sur un banc. Le serpent demanda enfin à son petit ami :

- Le film, t'as pas aimé, pas vrai?

Eiji fit un visage contrit et répondit :

- Désolé, Kaoru-chan! Mais te tenir la main en valait la peine, et j'ai bien dormi, nyah!

Kaidoh rougit une fois de plus et Eiji réalisa qu'il venait d'utiliser son prénom; c'était néanmoins une bonne idée et il se décida à continuer de l'utiliser. Pour faire bonne mesure avec ses paroles, il lui prit encore une fois la main et l'autre siffla à ses côtés – pour une fois, Eiji trouva le son mignon, et il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas malade.

Au bout d'un moment, Kaidoh ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

- Euh, senpai... il commence à se faire tard.

- Hm, c'est vrai. Nyah, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec toi... on peut se voir demain?

Le serpent sembla réfléchir et répondit :

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi dans l'après-midi. Mes parents seront partis et Hazue va voir des amis.

Eiji se releva, força l'autre à faire de même avec sa main et lui fit un énième câlin en acceptant :

- D'accord, je vais arriver à treize heures!

- Okay, acquiesça simplement Kaidoh.

Le senpai alla tout de même reconduire son kouhai chez lui en parlant de tout et de rien et en n'hésitant pas à le toucher. Ils se séparèrent en bons termes et Eiji rentra chez lui en sautillant, tout heureux de sa journée.

~xxx~

Cette fois, Kaidoh ne supporterait pas que son senpai s'ennuie. C'est pourquoi, mine de rien, il prépara de nombreux jeux et de nombreux films qu'il emprunta à Hazue, pour être certain qu'ils ne manquent de rien. D'ailleurs, cette fois, il laisserait Eiji tout choisir.

En fait, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout était allé si vite et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'y faire. Qui plus est, Eiji était si enfantin, si volatile, qu'il avait l'impression, par moments, qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait seulement?

Le serpent délaissa ces pensées parasites quand la sonnette retentit. Il était treize heures, plus personne n'était chez lui, c'était l'idéal. Il alla ouvrir à Eiji, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui faire un câlin, et ils purent monter à sa chambre.

Rendus sur place, ils s'installèrent par terre, juste devant le lit, et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Kaidoh avait envie de lui proposer une activité, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter bien longtemps, parce qu'Eiji décida qu'il avait envie d'être plus câlin que jamais. Aussi, il le prit dans une étreinte, mais comme ils étaient à peu près de la même grandeur, Eiji se retrouva un peu sans s'en rendre compte sur les cuisses de Kaidoh. Leurs visages étaient maintenant si près que le serpent ne sut plus se détacher des yeux bleus de son senpai.

Kaidoh ferma d'instinct les yeux et il sentit tout de suite des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord timide, gagna en ampleur et il n'hésita pas à poser ses mains dans le dos de son senpai pour le rapprocher de lui. Eiji pour sa part avait depuis longtemps enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ils passèrent pour ainsi dire l'après-midi à s'embrasser et se caresser de la sorte. Ils furent sortis de leur passion seulement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Hazue rentra. Ils se délaissèrent en panique et replacèrent tous deux leurs vêtements et leur coupe de cheveux. Puis, Eiji eut un petit rire nerveux et lança à Kaidoh :

- Kaoru-chan, je pense que c'est clair maintenant, nyah. Je t'aime!

L'interpelé rougit une fois de plus et siffla, avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi, Eiji-senpai.

- Appelle-moi Eiji.

- … non.

- Allez, Kaoru-chan, pour moi!

En sifflant de défaite, Kaidoh, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, se tourna vers son petit ami pour lui dire :

- Ce sera la seule fois, Eiji.

Le joueur acrobatique eut un si beau sourire que le serpent se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de ne pas savoir lui résister.


End file.
